creepy_pasta_pokemonfandomcom-20200216-history
EVERYONE STILL LOVES US
I was content with my life a normal life for a nerdy fan girl always wachting anime and playing pokemon untill i got my hands on an old game of pokemon fire red the odd fact being that pokemon BW2 just came out i had it already i didnt play it much. The game was normal nothing the matter with it at all i beat the game with no problem at all but then i played my black2 game again had an eevee (male) named chase and a flaaffy (male) named amphy. I was just done with my last bad thing happening in the game so I was scared to pick it up even but after a year or two I wanted to see myra and amphy and chase again. It was normal but i didnt make the same mistake 2 times so i went into the gym and just talked to ramdom people doing nothing really. Then when i whent to go to the next town by meens of the HM fly i was taken to pallet town. "oh boy not again i really need to get rid of this game" this was the 2nd time a creepy pasta had happened to my game. I was walking when I saw the most real pokemon the starters for red blue and green squtirtel charmander and bubalsaur the charmanders flame was gone out her eyes nothing but black holes like all of them with tiny red dots in the centers there bodys torn and battered blood driped from them i was sad for them but I wasnt that girl anymore that Autumn who cryed and cryed and cryed wasnt me anymore so i looked to the squtirel and same with eyes but he had half a shell and no lower body just his spine pokeing out he draged himself to pace back and forth then i looked to the bublasaur not much better or difrent from the rest his bulb was riped off and on the ground he was hung by his own vine from the tree when they saw myra they opened there eyes and turned to her they "walked" up to myra and looked at me saying these thing but they where talking no text box "Save us!" "He did this!" "Why dose no one love us any more!!" "Help us get us out of this hell!!" i was almost crying but i forced it back held back my tears "im sorry your in pain i still love you all 3 of you if it makes you feel any better" u had no idea why i was talking to these pixles but i still did i didnt want anyone to get hurt from them or for them to be hurt any more the charmander piped up her voice small and hurt "We can see right passed you. You only love me right?" then the next in line the squtirtel said in his deep sad bloody voice "No dont love her!! love me!!! im so in pain more then her look at me!!" then the bubasaur piped in with his choked pianful to haer voice "No they all lie look at me hung by my own vine and the hate and the forgoten body that is me!!!" i didnt know who to belive they all looked like they where in pain and i didnt knew who was lieing and who wasent "......" why cant i say anything to them ok i have to say something to them or it may as well be hell all over again! "look i like all of you so i'll help all of you! ok?" they looked at around and i looked at them then they all noded at once they said in the same line "OK!" "very well" "fine.." they all needed my help so i smiled at them and partly to my self for not crying yet. I looked up at the game and saw them again they said all of them at the same time "DONT HATE US CAUSE WE ARE DIFFRENT WE ARE YOURS NOW!!!" I tossed the game at a wall when to the hospiatl now seeing my family there i asked my big brother do get rid of the game dont play it i told i can only give a silent pray he listened to me....